bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dearg Dallahang
Dearg Dallahang(ヂアグ ドーラッハング, "Jiagu Dōrahhangu") is the leader of the Dashing Eight and former leader of the Seven Demons of Shinigami, a group he created and abandoned. Dearg is a extremely powerful Shinigami, famously known as the "The Original Demon Shinigami". He was offered a position amongst the Royal Guards but refused, refusing to bow before a "lazy God." His partner is Leanan Sidhe. 'Appearance' Dearg's most notable trait is his white hair. It remains in a brushed spiked pattern that's usually worn. His hair is also parted with his bangs in front of his right eye. Dearg's choice of clothing, like all other members, feature mostly black a few orange buttons, however, unlike the other members, he has no white on his clothing and wears a red-colored outfit, in the form of a long, two-tailed coat. The coat has a pronounced buckled collar and a black chest plate of sorts resembling a vampire hunter's coat. 'Personality' Earlier in his life, before the Dashing Eight and Seven Demons of Shinigami, Dearg is incredibly quiet, casually ignoring others rudely, even to the most powerful opponents, and he generally enjoys solitude. He does soften as time goes by, but never really loses his broody attitude. Dearg is sometimes presented as being broody and anti-social, he has rejected anyone's attempts to communicate with him with a off-topic, and threatens those who come near him within a certain distance. Dearg is absolutely fearless, not showing even the slightest fear, even so far as intimidating others with his mere glare. Dearg rarely shows any emotions other than hate and anger. He can be understanding and sympathetic when the situation calls for it, but he still maintains a broody behavior during such situations. Dearg, at times, seems to be callous, but actually has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to follow order--at any cost necessary. He can be trusted to do the right thing, even if it goes against the Gotei 13 and central 46, for which reason he stopped being affiliated with in order to pursue what he wants to do without being told to. While he has issues with his social status, Dearg has little qualms about accepting others without judgement. Though Dearg believes that "Absolute Sin is met with Absolute Justice", he usually does not kill humans but is willing if it means to preserve order. While Dearg may not show it, he values family and friends, allies-alike, very highly. He cares deeply for Leanan Sidhe, and, despite his weak relationship with, for his ally, Caius Dëwytt, who he views as a helpless "cub" in need of protection. Despite the tough exterior he puts up, he weeps for his fallen comrades, which Leanan states that he still mourns over the death of a member from the past. Dearg was mistaken for enjoying fighting, but revealed he is simply slowing down toward the league of his opponent, shown when he almost never fights at his full potential so he can make a fight last longer. Interestingly, Dearg gets excited when fighting with those who have potential but is easily bored with fighting weak opponents with no potential and has been known to randomly walk away and lose interest in mid-fight. For the most part, he will fight to protect his allies but will lose interest and walk away from the fight if his opponent poses no threat or is weak. 'History' A lot is known about Dearg's folklore ''but any thing that is known about his history, or at least, any ''facts is almost unknown. There was a ancient Shinigami folklore that had many stories of a man named Dallahang. If these folklore's are facts, then Dearg is apparently responsible for: #Being the first Shinigami to exist #Being the only Shinigami with a Zanpakuto that does not purify a Hollow #Conquering the world in 7 days #Being a negative manifestation of the Soul King #Slaying and committing genocides of the Partholgians, Obscurians, and Dragons #For teaching the first Human how to use Shinigami abilities, creating the progenitor of all Fullbringer's, Quincies, and any other Human sub-class. #Created the concept of spiritual pressure and Reiatsu, and the theory of reishi. #Left Hueco Mundo, the former giant fortress and kingdom, in ruins in a ancient war known as the Epic of Dearg. #Was the first Shinigami to obtain a Zanpakuto, obtain Shikai, Bankai, and a third stage. #Collecting a mass amount of evil Humans and locking them away, creating Hell as a result. 'Plot' 'Invasion Arc' Coming sooon! 'Equipment' Zanpakuto Sealer: Dearg's spiritual power was so immense, his Zanpakuto is in a constant state of Bankai, for this reason, he had a famous craftsmen create a special invisible sheath that sealed his Zanpakuto inside a pocket dimension whenever it came it to contact with his Zanpakuto. Spiritual Guns: Dearg wields two twin automatic pistol guns that fire bullets that can damage a spirit. Spiritual Power Suppressor: Dearg has seven black circles in his front torso. They each drain a massive amount of spiritual pressure, to prevent him from killing any one around him unintentionally with his power. 'Powers & Abilities' Ungodly Spiritual Power: Being the strongest of the Dashing Eight, and even stronger than the Royal Guards, his spiritual pressure is second to none. His spiritual pressure is said to force him in to a state of constant Bankai, despite all the spiritual absorbers on his body. 'Zanpakuto' The name and appearance of his Zanpakuto is a mystery, he has never shown it or revealed it's name. : Shikai: Not yet revealed. :: Shikai Special Ability: Not yet revealed. : Bankai: Not yet revealed. :: Bankai Special Ability: Not yet revealed. Interestingly, it has been stated his Zanpakuto does not purify a Hollow, whether this is part of his Zanpakuto's Bankai ability or not, is unknown. 'Trivia' *Shirubī Sofiria commented on how he always looks broody. **She also commented on the fact that he seems to hate the way Shinigami "govern" Hollows, claiming Dearg hates how Shinigami are far to lenient with them. 'Quotes' (Dearg to Natsuko Emiya)"Fight for justice? hmp, say whatever you will but just know, we are killing for '''whatever' cause you want to believe. No matter the motive behind it, we are inspiring fear in our targets, making them think back and take regret in their actions. We are still reaping the lives of others for something as simple as oral motivation. Nothing. Else. " (Dearg to Leanan Sidhe, about how Human's behave.)"''Humans are far too dependent on Shinigami, they rubbed off on themsevles with Hollows and Shinigami. Even without powers, its easy to tell that they will only cause chaos and war. Without powers, they still manage to kill each other, cause war, rape and torture each other, divide themselves amongst their beliefs. They are basically Hollows in the inside, and the fake order they perceive on the outside is what the Shinigami enforce on them. '''Some body needs to correct it', and the Gotei 13 is doing the exact opposite." 'Navigation''' Dashing Eight